Not so Nice
by forbesfever
Summary: Skye is confused. why is Natasha yelling at Coulson? Coulson never told The Widow an Hawkeye he was alive. So what happens when they have to save Ward and Skye?


They're on a simple mission when it happens. Skye is trying to encourage the files to download to her drive faster with Ward whispering for her to hurry over her shoulder. The files are almost completely downloaded when suddenly Ward is gone and the barrel of a gun is pressed into the back of her head. All she can think is _shit_ before she is knocked out

* * *

When i wake up the first thing I see is a bleeding, unconscious Ward tied up across from me. I instinctively pulled at my hands to try to help him, but realize that I am shackled pretty damn tight to a wall. I suddenly heard some grinds and clicks in the door, far to my left, and realize the goons that must have hurt Ward are back. Two bulky men enter the room looking very very angry. They barley pay attention to me and walk straight to Ward. They try to smack him awake. It doesn't work, that man sleeps like the dead, I would know.

When it becomes obvious Ward isn't coming around any time soon, they turn on me. _Well what do we have here?_ Says burly #2. I glare back defiantly, I like to think my glare might be up to Ward standards after some time with him. _Maybe if we give some encouragement, she'll talk _said burly #1 with a dangerous gleam in his eyes. Burly #1 responds with a dirty smirk and lifts his hand to reliever a hefty punch. Right before his fist can land, the door the burlys entered through crashes open and there is an arrow right through burly #1's head.

I will never admit, but I do let loose a girly squeal. Burly #2 soon meet the same fate. When I look at the door there is a red-headed woman in a cat suit and a stocky man with a bow and quiver of arrows. _He must have taken out the burlys _is the barely coherent thought that forms in my mind. I'm actually feeling really dizzy now, great. The man rushes over to Ward and starts to work on his shackles, I start to struggle thinking it may be an enemy to take him somewhere to finish him off. The woman appears in front of Me and gets into a crouch to work on my shackles. _Dont worry, shield sent us _are the only words she speaks while un-shackling me. Once I am free she slings my arm over her shoulder. I look across to see that the un-named man had ward in a fireman's carry and is halfway across the room in front of us. _Wow, hes strong_ is the last thing I think before I pass out.

* * *

When I wake I feel a gentle humming all around me. I look to my right and see Ward asleep in a hospital bed, and to my left, standing in the doorway are the man and woman who saved us. The woman steps forward and offers a kind smile. _Good to see you awake, I'm Natasha Romanoff _she says gesturing to herself then the man still behind her _and that old grump is Clint Barton_ she finishes with a smile and Clint looks affronted. Recognition dawns on me. Barton and Romanoff? Wait thats- _Black Widow and Hawkeye?_ I blurt out the question without thinking and slap a hand over my mouth. Hawkeye smirks and rumbles out _yep, we are on a quinjet taking you back to the bus and your team. You and Ward are both medically cleared, he just needs to wake up. So, settle back down we have another few hours._ As he finishes he walks out the door and Natasha offers me a smile then disappears as well.

* * *

As we walk back onto the bus, Ward and I aren't that surprised to see everybody waiting. Coulson speed walks to us and gathers us in a hug. _Coulson guess who got us out? Hawkeye and Black Widow!_ I whisper to him excitedly. For some reason he stiffens up and drops his arms from around Ward and I. He pulls back from us and looks behind us where I hear a large crash. When I turn around I see Natasha had dropped some gear for the bus,, bu her face was confusing, she had a range of emotions flashing across. Rage, wonder, adoration and love. Barton was a whole other story he had one emotion preset and that was absolute rage. I am glad he left his bow on the quinjet. I look behind me and see Coulson looking completely defeated. I suddenly heard a scream and turned just in time to see Natasha rush forward at Coulson. May tried to stop her but Natasha swatted her away like a fly. Before she could reach Coulson Barton caught her and grabbed her around her waist and turned her around. He spoke softly to her for a minute and then let her go. She then turned back to Coulson and walked up to him. _10 years. You were our handler for 10 years. Then you die. And Clint blames himself. And then we find out you were alive, with another team! But not from you. No we had to save two of yours and see you alive. _She started in a whisper, but by then she was yelling with tears streaming down her face. Barton looked pained, and Coulsons eyes were brimming. _I don't know why, but I thought 10 years of friendship gained us more than this. I guess not _after this she turned around, grabbed Bartons hand and walked off the bus. Coulson just turned and walked to his office. The rest of us were dumbsruck.

* * *

We thought that would be the last time we would see the incredible duo. We were wrong.

* * *

After Coulson is kidnapped, we speed back to the bus. We were surprised to see who beat us there. Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton were standing in the bay pacing around. We didn't ask any questions, just got right to work.

When Victoria Hand first insults Skye and kicks her off the bus, Natasha refrains, because Skye will find Coulson. No doubt about that. But when the "No agents that important," shit starts she blows up and no one can stop her this time.

She struts int the control room with that air that someone will die in this room soon air. She get right in Hands face and gets started _I suggest you start learning your place in shield. You may be a level 7, but I have tea with the council once a month. And I go to family dinner with Fury and his family. One day I may just let it slip that you weren't being very helpful in this case. And its safe to say that the council and Fury like Coulson a little better. I mean did they bring you back from the dead? I didn't think so. Watch yourself. _After her fear striking speech she walks away with a smirk, and Hand looks like she could cry. Plus Barton looks like he just too over the world with that crazy happy smirk on his face.

When Skyes finds Coulson the team get there after the party had ended. Barton is unhooking Coulson from some machine while Natasha is dragging a girl in a flower dress behind her to the Shield SUV

* * *

after that the incredible duo are around a lot more frequently, and no one is complaining. Coulson has finally completed his whole family.


End file.
